Give it up Cat
by bobbygirly
Summary: What happens when Cat loses her voice before a big show
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1-Introduction

"NO SIKOWITS! ANYONE ELSE BUT THEM!" Shouted a black-haired girl named Jade.

"Oooh, Jade that's not happening." Replied a calm Sikowits.

"WHAT WHY?! I CAN'T WORK WITH PEOPLE I DON'T LIKE!" Exclaimed Jade.

"Hurtful much? C'mon we're not that bad." Stated Tori.

"Well Jade if you don't _like_ them, _why_ do you hang around with them? Hmm? Questioned the nearly bald-headed teacher.

"Because….well….it's… grrrr!" sighed a defeated Jade.

Let's explain to clear the air here. There is a big mid-term assessment coming up and Sikowits put Jade with Cat and Tori and she doesn't like the idea of it.

"Can I just go by myself or with someone else please? I'll even go with Robbie!" Jade was actually pleading now. She turned her head to Robbie who had gleeful eyes.

"Actually forget the Robbie part but please Sikowits please!" Robbie's face dropped.

"Sorry Jade it's either all three get and F…."  
"NOOOOOO!" all three screamed.

"_OORRR_, Jade, you co-operate and perform with Cat and Tori…." Demanded Sikowits.

"AAAHHH! FINE! ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT AN F! " she screamed, then turned to the brunette and red-head..

"But you girls better be worth it!" and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of class.

"Well, that went well, don't you think so?" smiled Sikowits.

**Author's note:**

**Well here's the start of my second fanfic all about a mid-term assessment. Sorry it's short the rest will be longer I promise, it's all because I'm too busy with homework and it's bugging me. There will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Crack 

It's lunchtime and everyone is sat around their regular table in their usual seats in a certain order:

Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie.

They was making calm conversation when Cat suddenly piped up

"Hey, when are we going to rehearse for the assessment?"

All three girls exchanges looks…

"Ummm… we can rehearse at my house at 7 if you want?" Tori answered and questioned, although unsure of Jade's answer.

The whole group turned to face Jade for an answer, who had a poker face on, but then smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Sure. That would be great." As soon as the black-haired girl replied, her smile vanished; she stood up, grabbed her bag and looked down at the other two girls,

"See you at 7." And with that, off went the lady, walking with attitude.

*7:05*

Jade arrived at Tori's house at 6:45 and it couldn't be getting anymore awkward especially since the res-head isn't there yet to "brighten up the mood". No-one is enjoying this silence, mostly Tori as all she keeps getting is death glares from Jade.

'Please someone save me I can't take this much longer' Tori thought to herself and almost immediately the doorbell rang and up jumped the brunette to answer the door and their stood Cat with one of her famous cheeky smiles on.

"Hey, hey, hey Tori how's it going" asked the tiny one and skipped into the living room, giggling.

"Can we just get this over with I really need to home" cried an agitated Jade.

"Yes please" huffed Tori.

All three girls gathered around a stereo with microphones plugged in with a karaoke inside the machine:

(**A.N. I know they don't actually sing this in any of the Victorious episodes but this is one of my favourite songs. See if you can guess what it is)**

_All:_

_Ba da da da_

_Ba da dad a_

_Ba da da da, ba da da da,_

_Ho, oh, oh, oh,_

_Hey, oh, ah, oh_

_Tori:_

_Looking from a window above,_

_It's like a story of love,_

_Can you hear me,_

_Jade:_

_Came back only yesterday,_

_Moving further away,_

_Want you near me,_

_Cat:_

_All I needed was the love you gave,_

_All I needed for another day,_

_And all I ever kne…*crack*_

After that, Jade quickly turned off the stereo and the two dark-haired ladies stared at Cat.

No wait let me try again. No please don't let this happen! It can't happen now!" cried Cat, but every time she spoke her voice was going croakier and worse.

"Try one more time Cat" Tori kept repeating, only to get a nod from the little one.

_Cat:_

_Ah,ll ahh I n_

Squeaking was all they could hear from the words so Tori told her to stop.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW; WE ARE GOING TO GET AN F NOW! Screamed Jade. Getting annoyed by the second.

"I don't know, I guess we need to tell Sikowits we can't do it because of Cat's voice." Tori answered. Cat furiously shook her head no.

"I know you want to do it Cat but your voice is gone and we can't do it without you. What are we going to do now?" Questioned Tori deeply in thought…

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been well and then when I was well, I was doing French homework. Anyways, this is the second chapter and as you can tell, Cat lost her voice and what will they do now. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Cat's Morning_

"_Cat what is wrong with you?!"_

"_You're so worthless!"_

"_Why did you have to lose your voice a week before the assessment?!"_

"_You can never shut up, that's why you lost your voice!"_

_Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie are all crowding around Cat, shouting and having a go at her because she's lost her voice. They are all really annoyed at her as they are saying that the three girls are going to get an F for the assessment. _

_As they all crowd around the little one, they get closer and closer, making Cat feeling smaller and smaller. Cat feeling all alone, everyone threatening her, everyone shouting at her, everyone closing in on her. All are so close they can't get any closer when….._

"Ahh, ahh, aah!" Or what actually came out which was only a squeak. Cat snapped up, panting and crying thinking what she's going to do as the assessment is coming sooner than later. Looking towards her Tweety alarm clock to see it's nearly time for her to get up, 6:55, so instead of her lying back in her bed to spare the last 5 minutes like she normally does, Cat decided to get herself ready for school.

The little redhead goes downstairs to already find her mum, Jane (**A.N. I know her mum's not really called that, I obviously don't know what she's called so I'll just go with Jane**) sitting on the couch, watching TV and drinking a cup of tea.

"Hello Cat darling, it's the first time I've seen you up this early, even though it's only about two minutes since I'm supposed to get you up. Are you ok?" the mother asked.

Cat only nodded and because of that the mother frowned, knowing something's wrong as normally Cat answers by speaking.

"What's up darling?" Jane asked curiously.

The young one only pointed at her throat to signal that her voice has gone.

"Oh, ok, you don't need to talk, the only thing I want you to do now is get yourself ready and off to school hun." The older female regarded to the younger one.

Cat then smiled and went to get herself ready to go to school, which she was not looking forward to.

**Author's note:**

**I know this is a very, very, very, very short chapter but I wanted to get any kind of chapter on today. I would have written more but my hands hurt from cleaning my room today, ALL DAY! But never mind that, hope you like it :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hi Cat

Cat's P.O.V

I was walking to school thinking about how they would react to me not having my voice. I was so scared that I was thinking about skipping lesson, but then I realized that my mum would be really disappointed if she found out, when she found out because I know my mum, and she would.

I walked to my locker which was near Robbie's's locker, and grabbed out my history textbook since that's what I have first. As soon as closed my locker, Jade appeared around the corner and,

"Hi Cat" That was the first and only thing she said to me before I ran away of fright

Robbie's P.O.V

Well that was weird, all I said was 'hi' and she ran off, that's not normally like her. I opened my locker and grabbed my geography book since that my first lesson and walked away to my first lesson.. **(A.N. sorry Robbie's P.O.V is so short; I think everyone's P.O.V will be quite short instead of Cat's)**

Cat's P.O.V

I kept on running and running until I crashed into somebody and heard them groan of annoyance, I didn't know who it was and I didn't want to know who it was because I know that it's going to be one of the others but I looked up anyways and I was right. It was Jade…

"Hi Cat"

Again with the 'hi' thing, I whimpered and backed away while a concerned Jade was asking me what was wrong. **(A.N. sorry for another little note but I'm showing a soft side of Jade as I feel like it) **I kept backing away from her until I hit a wall and she came and tried to comfort me, however before she could come and give me a hug I stood up and like what I did with Robbie, I ran away and heard a, "CAT, WAIT!" from behind me and waiting for who I would bump into next actually hoping I didn't.

Jade's P.O.V

I know what you're thinking, 'why is Jade being nice to Cat, she never normally nice at all' but the truth is, I've always felt a bit protective over Cat, she's the most sensitive out of us all. I try not to show but when I crashed into her, more likely her into me, and seeing her so scared and frightened, I tried to go over and comfort her but she stood up and ran away, weird.

Cat's P.O.V.

Finally the bell for first lesson went so I stopped running and entered my history class. Andre then walked in, sitting in his usual seat next to me and I could feel myself sink down into my seat, scared of what he's going to do to me….

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this one is quite short, yet again, I'm near enough starting GCSE stuff as I'm nearly in Y10 and I'm getting so much homework I can't handle it, so much math I HATE MATH! Anyways hope you like this chapter eventhough it's small I will try and update as soon as I can **

**From**

**bobbygirly xx**


	5. Chapter 5-The Appointment

Chapter 5- The Appointment

Andre's P.O.V

It's History and I'm sat next to Cat and she really doesn't look happy. I know she lost her voice and everything and we are all here for her but I don't think she knows that so I decided to speak up,

"Cat are you alright?" and with that she stiffened up and nodded ever so slightly.

"Cat we are here for you and you need to know that." I said reassuring her that everything is ok.

Cat's P.O.V

*Half an hour into lesson*

I was still thinking of what Andre said to at the beginning of the lesson and we made occasional glance every now and then.

When we were on a task the door opened and one of Principle Eikner's assistances walked in and handed the teacher a slip. I thought of who and what is was about as every other teenager normal does. The teacher then nodded at the assistant and approached me and handed it to me.

"_Please may you send Cat Valentine to meet her mother at reception. _

_Thanks Principle Eikner."_

At this point everyone was looking at me as I slowly picked up my bag and walked out of history to reception to meet my mum for who knows what.

I saw my mum who was smiling down at me.

"I'm taking you to the doctors to see about your throat" she answered my question without answering my question if you get me.

But what I don't get though is why we need to go to the doctors if it's just a sore throat I mean it will heal it's not anything major?

*At the doctor's*

My mum and I walked through the automatic doors that slide open and I smile to myself because I find the doors funny, don't ask me why.

Both of us walked up to the front desk and my mum told the desk person what the 'emergency' was and the man behind the desk told us to take a seat in the waiting area and await our number which was number 9.

Two minutes went by…

Three minutes went by…

Four minutes went by…

"Number 9 to room 357 please."

I looked towards my mum who gave me a reassuring smile then we made our way to room 357.

Us two finally approached the room and walked in without hesitation.

"Hello my name is Dr Evans and you two must be Jane and Cat Valentine, yes?"

"Um, yes I'm Jane and we're here because my daughter has a sore throat and I'm wondering if you could tell me what it is. Normally sore throats go away after a day or two but my daughter's had it for a while and she has a big showcase coming up." I looked at my mum and gave her a disgusted look as she just plainly lied to the doctor but brushed it off.

"Yea sure, we just need to run a few tests on her, is that ok?"

I nodded at the man and let him run the tests on me.

*After the tests*

I'm sat in the chair waiting for the doctor to come back.

Again I looked to my mum who again gave me a reassuring smile of which the doctor walked in.

"Well, Cat as you know we've finished the tests and I'm telling you know that you have…"

**Author's note:**

**Oooh cliffhanger, anyways**

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while my homework is doing my head I and I haven't been feeling well. As soon as I had the chance I wrote this and here it is hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
